mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
В поисках утраченного знака
– восемнадцатая серия пятого сезона и 109 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название является отсылкой на название фильма В поисках утраченного ковчега. В этом эпизоде Искатели знаков отличия раскрывают другую сторону Даймонд Тиары, когда помогают Пипсквику, как конкуренту Тиары, стать президентом класса. Здесь происходит одно из главнейших и долгожданных событий в сериале — Искатели знаков отличия получают знаки отличия. Данная серия является рекордной по количеству песен в 5 сезоне и третьей музыкальной после «Загадочное волшебное лекарство» и «Гордость Пинки». Производство и разработка Начальная сцена в эпизоде изначально включала рифмующийся диалог, резюмирующий попытки Искателей получить метки, но из-за времени его убрали.Originally the opening scene had rhyming dialogue recapping what the CMCs tried to get their Cutie Marks. It was cut for time. #MLP5 Эми Китинг Роджерс. Twitter (2015-10-10). Проверено 10 октября 2015.title=Some cut CMC dialogue which may help explain the various things they tried before getting their Cutie Marks. #MLP5 Эми Китинг Роджерс. Twitter (2015-11-20). Проверено 21 ноября 2015.] Хотя композитор Вильям Андерсон и значится в титрах эпизода, но автор песен Дэниэл Инграм утвердил в Twitter, что именно он написал музыку для эпизода с оркестровкой от Калеба Чана и Тревора Хоффмана.@Wm_K_Anderson graciously passed the baton to me for today's #MLP5 episode... Дэниэл Инграм. Twitter (2015-10-10). Проверено 10 октября 2015. В версии Netflix это было исправлено. Инграм получил Премию Лео в 2016 году за «Лучшую музыку в анимационной программе или сериале» за этот эпизод.2016 Leo Awards Nominees by Name. Проверено 3 мая 2016.#LeoAwards16 Best Musical Score Animation Program Daniel Ingram My Little Pony: Crusaders Of The Lost Mark. Leo Awards. Twitter (2016-06-05). Проверено 5 июня 2016. Согласно Джиму Миллеру, родители Рарити и Крошки Бель находятся «в отпуске и за городом», когда Крошка Бель получает свой знак отличия.title=The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "@The_Real_Jarkes @BronyCon They were on vacation and out of town." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-07-10). Проверено 14 сентября 2016.] Краткий пересказ Пролог thumb|left||ИЗО соглашаются помочь Пипсквику в предвыборной кампании В клубном домике Искателей знаков отличия проходит заседание, где обсуждается вопрос об очередной попытке получить знаки отличия. Несмотря на то, что у Крошки Бель и Скуталу нет идей, Эпплблум уверяет их, что они получат знаки рано или поздно. Тут прибегает Пипсквик и сообщает, что баллотируется на президента Понивилльской школы. Он просит троих быть руководителями кампании, и те со рвением соглашаются, в надежде получить знаки отличия за предвыборную кампанию. Голос Пипу thumb|Голос Пипу! Пипсквик и Искатели начинают президентскую кампанию на школьной площадке; сперва-наперво Пип обещает, что в случае его избрания он починит детскую площадку, серьёзно пострадавшую вследствие битвы Искорки с Тиреком (зритель наверняка её помнит). Однако, в противоположность ему свою кандидатуру выдвигает Даймонд Тиара, пользуясь тем, что её мать Спойлд Рич (представляете себе?) является президентом школьного совета. Оппозиция двух кампаний принимает форму воодушевлённой песни, в которой Пипсквик обещает позитивные изменения, а Даймонд Тиара пытается добиться голоса за неё путём шантажа и всякого рода подкупа. Она даже грубо игнорирует совет своей лучшей подруги, Силвер Спун. Как последствие, голосование оканчивается чуть ли не абсолютной победой Пипсквика и поражением Тиары: за неё не был отдан ни один голос, даже Силвер Спун (а всё из-за грубости Тиары). Услышав это, Тиара сердится и убегает. Обеспокоенные ей, Искатели решают выследить, всё ли с ней в порядке. Смятение Тиары thumb|left|Даймонд Тиара желает лучшего пути... Искатели следуют за Даймонд Тиарой в Понивилль, где она встречает свою мать Спойлд Рич. Узнав, что её дочь проиграла «переселенцу из Троттингема», Спойлд Рич резко бранит Даймонд Тиару и напоминает о её социальном статусе, которое, впрочем, много значит для её семьи. Спойлд Рич уходит, а Даймонд Тиара бродит по городу и поёт о своей внутренней печали, выражая желание быть лучшей пони. Искатели знаков отличия, естественно, жалеют Даймонд Тиару и решают её утешить. thumb|...и Искатели знаков отличия показывают ей его На следующий день, после школы, Искатели приглашают Даймонд Тиару в свой домик, чтобы там пообщаться, на что последняя охотно соглашается. Оказавшись тут, Тиара признаёт, как повезло Искателям в том, что у них есть столько выбора, прежде чем получить тот знак, который они не смогут понять. Подслушав вчерашние разговор Тиары с её матерью и пение, Искатели предлагают ей помочь измениться, но тут вдруг прибегает Пипсквик и зовёт на помощь. Оказалось, что просьбу Пипа по поводу починки площадки отклонили в школьном совете, ибо в бюджете школы денег на починку оказалось недостаточно, да и у него самого нет ни битса. Тиара, разумеется, видя в этом возможность возобновления своего президентства, бежит в школу. Решение Даймонд Тиары Следуя за Даймонд Тиарой в школу, Искатели пытаются убедить её отбросить всю грубость и быть лучшей пони. Вопреки их словам, однако, похоже, Тиара закрывает на это глаза, намереваясь оставаться при старом. thumb|left|Вот новая Даймонд Тиара. Как только Тиара и Искатели достигают школы, Спойлд Рич, выйдя со встречи на школьном совете, снова её выговаривает за общение с голобокими пони. Но теперь Даймонд Тиара окончательно ей сопротивляется, впредь отказывается слушать её и принимает Искателей в качестве друзей. Вручив Спойлд Рич заметку для передачи Филси Ричу, Даймонд Тиара заявляет, что попросила отца выделить деньги школе на новое оборудование для площадки. Напевая весёлую репризу своей прежней баллады. Даймонд Тиара направляет своих одноклассников и других пони в починке площадки. Оставим след Эппл Блум осознаёт, что ей с её друзьями, стараясь найти свой настоящий талант, удавалось помочь другим пони найти их таланты. Искатели решают, что помогать другим и быть вместе куда более важно, нежели стараться получить свои знаки отличия. thumb|Свершилось чудо: Искатели наконец-то получили свои знаки отличия! И тут, после их всеобщего удара копытами, тела Искателей засвечиваются, и во вспышке яркого света — о чудо!!! — их бока покрывают знаки отличия в виде щитов. Во время исполнения репризы их начальной песни Пинки Пай закатывает вечеринку в честь получения ими знаков отличия, а Эпплджек, Радуга Дэш и Рарити выражают свою гордость. Сначала идёт короткий монтаж, показывающих путешествие Искателей на протяжении сериала, а за ним следует групповое фото, которое Спайк посылает Принцессе Селестии и Принцессе Луне (между прочим, это похоже на главную тему сериала). Цитаты :Пипсквик: Голосуйте за Пипа — голосуйте за площадку! :Даймонд Тиара: Голосуйте за Даймонд Тиару — и получите больше Даймонд Тиары! :Даймонд Тиара: Что?! Один голос! Силвер Спун! Ты не голосовала за меня?! :Силвер Спун: Нет, не голосовала. :Даймонд Тиара: Но ты моя лучшая подруга! :Силвер Спун: Правда? Я хотела помочь, рассказав о твоей статуе-«сюрпризе», и неожиданно потеряла право говорить! Ты бы могла победить на выборах, если бы послушала меня. Хочешь знать, как? шепчет Ой, прости. Мне нельзя говорить. :Даймонд Тиара: в ярости :Силвер Спун: Искателям знаков отличия и Пипсквику Что? Мне больше не придётся терпеть её истерики. :Спойлд Рич: Конечно, плохо, что ты проиграла этому переселенцу из Троттингхэма, но было бы хуже, если бы ты проиграла кому-то из голобоких. :Крошка Бель: Это странно, что мне её жалко, да? :Скуталу: Если да, то... вздыхает Я тоже странная. :Эппл Блум: Она хочет измениться, но не знает как. :Крошка Бель: Похоже, ей нужны друзья, чтобы с этим помочь. :Даймонд Тиара: Хотите получить значок за подслушивание? Это есть у вас в графиках? :Даймонд Тиара: Я должна поблагодарить вас, Искатели. Конечно, я знала, когда получала свой знак, что мой талант заставляет других пони делать то, что я хочу. Я попросила отца пожертвовать деньги на новую детскую площадку! :Искатели знаков отличия: Ура! У нас одинаковые знаки! Искатели знаков отличия навсегда! :Эпплджек: Ох, сахарок, если бы мама и папа были здесь, они бы так гордились тобой. :Эппл Блум: Что думаете, Искатели? Таких знаков стоило подождать, верно? :Крошка Бель: Да! Интересно, кому мы будем помогать? Галерея Справки en:Crusaders of the Lost Mark de:Der Schönheitsfleck uk:Шукачки к'юті-марок (серія) Категория:Серии пятого сезона